Wing Zero's Last Flight
by animeboy-12
Summary: A Gundam Seed DestinyGundam Wing xover. Zero's last flight and fight and Heero is not there...please r&r...


Wing Zero's Last Flight

By

Animeboy-12

Hello everyone…right now I'm making a one-shot on this and I want to get this out of my head. This occurs in the GSD timeline and I see there are a few stories with this crossover…anyways here's the story…

It was big news everywhere, the debris from the destroyed PLANT colony of Junius 7 is headed towards earth and ZAFT is trying its best to stop it from crashing on earth. While this is happening, Kira is right now sitting on the porch while Lacus is taking care of the children.

"My Kira, what are you doing sitting, it's such a nice day." Father Malchio asked while standing at the door.

"Sorry Father, I may have worried you. I was just thinking about something." Kira replied.

"Why don't you go out for a while and I need you to deliver this to this address, and if you're thinking about what was going on, he might help you there." said the blind priest who is handling out a package.

"Alright Father, can you tell Lacus about this and who is this person I'm going to if may I ask?" asked a very curious Kira.

"His name is Heero Yuy, and he's a former pilot and he needs your help with something, it's not everyday I ask for a favor." Father Malchio is walking out to the beach.

"Ok, I'll be going then Father and thanks for letting me and my mother stay, I haven't been thanking you since then." Kira then walks away from the house.

Meanwhile in space everything is in chaos right now. The Minerva is already firing everything they got and the suits involved are struggling to stop the massive ruins of Junius 7 and were engaging with the enemy that stole the three machines from Armory 1.

"This is getting more difficult here we won't be able to stop it in time and I'm almost run out of ammunition" said Shinn in his Impulse while battling with a dark colored suit.

"Everyone, get out of the firing range, were going to fire the Tannhauser towzrds the ruins." warned Meyrin who is at the CIC right now.

Most of the mobile suits are already away from the ruins except three machines. Then a massive surge energy is headed towards the ruins, it stopped the movement but a huge piece is still floating towards the earth and now everyone is afraid of what is going to happen.

Back at earth, Kira arrives at a small house near by a cliff and knoceks on tha door.

"Hello, is anyone there, Mr. Yuy, I got a package from Father Malchio" shouted Kira while knocking the door. And it opened to see an old man who you think is still very fit. He has also a very charming smile.

"Oh you must be Kira Yamato, Father Malchio told me about you, please come in." Heero motions Kira to come in.

Kira then is very impressed with the house it's very simple but very elegant. He notices the picture of a very beautiful girl of his age. "That's Relena Peacecraft, my wife. She died some ten years ago." Herro commented on the picture.

"You mean the Vice Foreign Minister Darilan, I thought she died long time ago, her body was never found at the explosion site." Kira asked while still looking at the picture.

"I stage her death so that she could be with me, I already broke so many promises to her and she paid the price. When I ask her to marry me, I already planned her staged death so that she could live peacefully, we settle now in Orb for a long time but we never had children though." Heero said with a smile.

"I heard that you are a pilot of a mobile suit before." Kira hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I was also called the 'Perfect Soldier' before, ruthless and with no emotion. I would do anything to complete the mission, even committing suicide, but when came into my life, everything change, I recover all of my lost emotion and I learn to fall in love." Heero said again with a smile of an old man with wisdom.

"I can you see why you always smile."

"Kira, you know what's happening now, a space colony is falling and nothing could stop it. That why I send you here, I need your help, I know about you, you piloted some of the best machines here and you programmed the Orb's mobile suits."

"How do you know about me?" asked a very confused Kira wo is now very cautious. "I hacked into the computer systems of both here and the PLANTS, even ZAFT. I'm a very good hacker even with you coordinator style security system is nothing to me…HAHAHA! I know also of you unique condition which causes you body to react faster." said Herro while putting the package in the table.

"Alright then, but I don't want to fight again, I brings me too much pain in the past. I'm still trying to recover." Kira said while remembering his past.

"I don't expect you to, you're the perfect candidate for this machine, I'm sure, you'll need it to save earth from disaster." Heero then opened a small switch revealing a small door opening leading downstairs. "Follow me, and all you questions will be answered."

Both went down to an underground facility used to store mobile suits and there reveals a gundam standing tall. "A Gundam, what's this one doing here?" ask Kira.

"This is the XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero, one of the most powerful mobile suits you ever seen it's very fast and dangerous even to the ordinary pilot who is using this." Kira then walks near to the machine, and touches it.

"I want you to pilot this machine for the last time and since you Freedom is still in repairs, you might wanna use this." Heero said.

"You know my machine, how?" Kira is very surprised to hear this. "I funded the repair for the Freedom. I created the Junk Guild with my best friend Duo Maxwell and the Terminal. You need a new machine that will replace the Freedom based on your skills and it's on its way to completion. I watch the event happening today and the situation is becoming very dangerous, I want to help but there is less time for me left because I'm old and I need someone to take my place to keep the peace and that someone is you Kira."

"But you can't say that, my sister is negotiating with the PLANTS right now to keep the peace besides, I don't want to go back to war again." Kira walks away from the Heero when he holds Kira's shoulder.

"You understand the pain of war and I understand you don't want to go back, but this is the only way to stop this besides, I don't want another war to be repeated again. A certain Miss Lacus Clyne told me so."

"You met her right…it seems she know about this."

"Yes my boy, she looks like Relena a lot in her action, she wants peace, Relena wants peace and we both fight to achieve it and to protect it. You and I were both the same." Heero smiled remembering his lost wife who she fights her whole life to bring peace.

"Then I accept your offer, I'll make sure to accomplish this task." Kira turned back to face him.

"That's what I expect, suit up, there is no time, I'll tell you the instruction when you get to the cockpit." Heero said while Kira is already running.

Meanwhile backing space, a huge piece of the ruins is traveling at a very fast pace and everyone is trying to help. The Minerva is opted to fire again but considers not to. Athrun is flying with a borrowed ZAKU and Shinn is still trying to destroy the remaining piece but to no avail. Even Yzak and his squadron are helpless to stop.

"Captain, there is an unknown ship flying fast towards our direction, it's headed to the debris sir." alerted one of the officers. "Show it on the screen, it better be the reinforcements."

As the screen shows, a very fast spacecraft is flying towards the debris and transforms it self into a mobile suit. "This might be from the enemy Shinn, Rey, Luna, attack the suit now.

The three machines are engaging to battle the Wing Zero but Kira remembers something that Heero told him.

Flashback

"The armaments are listed but the most dangerous weapon in the Wing Zero is the OS itself it's called the Zero System, remember that you must control the system at all times. That means you must be in concentration always, and not to let anything get inside you head. If you do that, this will serve you well. One more thing, this will loose not only you mind but your humanity, try not to be taken over by the system." This is the last advice Heero given before Kira left.

End Flashback

Kira then went to seed-mode and the Zero System is activated, he made short works on the three machines disabling their functions. Everyone is shocked especially Shinn who didn't move because it was so fast then the Wing Zero positioned itself to aim at the falling debris which is getting closer to the atmosphere aiming the twin buster rifle at the large piece while trying to keep the suit from falling inside.

The temperature is hot inside the cockpit but this doesn't concern Kira as tries to correct the aim of the rifle but the system is starting to react, showing him the future giving him some options but Kira is fighting back, trying to gain control both the system and his body.

Kira shouted "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED, I'LL COME BACK TO LACUS ALIVE!"

At the precise moment the aim is correct and the trigger is pulled, a huge beam of energy is going out from the rifle towards the falling debris and it exploded.

As everything clears, the falling ruin of Junius 7 is gone, so thus the Zero, Captain Gladys is ordering to the remaining vessels and suits to find the mysterious machine but it to no avail. Everyone is now relived.

On earth, everyone saw shooting stars but it's just too small to make an impact. Lacus is enjoying this with the children who are excited to see so many shooting stars.

"Kira, you did it. I hope you come back then we'll be truly together." Lacus then sits down with the children and sings.

Wing Zero is still falling and Kira is still trying to open the boosters. Finally the boosters are on and it flying towards he hangar on the cliff. But it crashes inside and everything is turned off. This is really the last flight for Wing Zero.

By the time Kira got out from the cockpit, he ran to Heero who is already on the floor. "Heero, wake up, I finished the mission. Say something." Hero the opens his eyes and smiles.

"I glad to hear that news, now I can be with Relena again." Heero then died on the arms of his new protector of peace with the smile on his face.

At the funeral, only a few people gather to witness the burial. As everyone left, Kira is the only one left facing the grave of Heero which is laid next to his wife. On his hand is a disc which contains the designs if the Wing Zero and the board for the Zero System.

"Heero, thank you for believing in me, I promise you that I'll fight to protect the peace which not only Relena believe in but in Lacus as well. I promise also to love Lacus more than ever so rest assure, I'll keep that promise." Kira walked away to join Lacus to go home. At the graves were two persons who are standing smiling very happily.

"See Relena, I told you he's the One."

"I know Heero, I know."

THE END

Wow, five pages…I can't believe it I made this long and it's only for one day…I made this on the spot just like my other stories…this is just my second one-shot and maybe my longest so far…I hope you enjoy this and please leave a comment, suggestion or review of any. Thanks…until then.


End file.
